fushigiyuugifandomcom-20200222-history
Hotohori
Hotohori is the first Suzaku warrior and as well the 4th emperor of Konan. He is unquestionably beautiful and is a narcissist. He is approximately 18 years old, three years older than Miaka when she first entered the book. Hotohori is commonly mistaken as a woman by many characters like the sister of Tamahome, who asks him if he's Tamahome's wife. The first to mistake him as a woman is noone but Miaka, and reacts only when she touches Hotohori's chest and says that it's flat. A mountain bandit also mistakes him for a woman, and when Hotohori tells him that he's a man, the bandit still loves him. In the first half of the series, he and Tamahome become rivals for Miaka's hand, but eventually he decides to marry another woman, finally realizing that he can't force someone to feel the way he wants to. Hotohori also learns the meaning of happiness from Miaka and the Suzaku warriors. Although he is defated by Nakago in the war between Konan and Kuto, he is still saved from his fate and is reincarnated as a young boy named Shu Eian who visits the local cemetery often. He always wished to be a commoner, and this was granted when he was reincarnated. Personality and as the emperor of Konan He seems like the type that hides his feelings, but he is actually a warm and gentle man. As the ruler of his kingdom, he was raised surrounded by adults, so it is no wonder he looks old for his age. He looks cold and harsh when he is sitting on the throne because of his isolated and lonely upbringing. He never had any real love from his parents, the previous Emperor and Empress, so he is very attracted to Miaka's warmth. When he is around her, he turns into a normal young man. The worst part (or best part) about him is that he's a total narcissist. Hotohori is very proud of his beauty, and is always displaying his regal bearing and good looks. He loves looking at himself in the mirror and definitely likes when others compliment him. He does this in good humor, though - he is not a selfish person or someone who would cut others down. Rather, he is generous with his beauty, loving himself but also others along with him. Due to his sheltered background, he does not know much about the world. Hotohori is the fourth Emperor of Konan, and from a young age, he was raised among adults to be responsible and take care of political affairs. Hotohori is naturally a gentle, peace-loving person, who is rather isolated and quiet but also very good to and caring of others. Hotohori is serious and kind, and noble to the people he rules over. In fact, he will often put the affairs of Konan ahead of taking care of himself, so that he is so busy looking after the people and ruling the country that he forgets about his own life and needs. Since he was raised among adults such as advisors and ambassadors, he acts older than his age. As Emperor, he is trained to be cool and majestic, but his warm heart shines through his reserved exterior. History Houki shares the same story of Hotohori's past . Empress Houki came from a poor village and was actually in love with Hotohori's older brother , though no one knew his true identity Houki left because her family was so poor, and so if she married into money they would be well off. Tendo and Houki Tendo was the first to develop a relationship with Houki, but when imperial carriages went by and asked if there are women who in the right age wants to be in the harem. Since Houki's family was very,very poor, she decided to go and leave Tendo. Later on, Tendo reveals his identity as the elder brother of Hotohori, but because of the struggle for the throne, Tendo ended up being adopted by a peasant. Afterwards Tendo cannot bear losing Houki so he went to the palace to face Hotohori for Houki's hand. Houki takes hold of his sword and tells Tendo to kill her if it will end his lust. A fortune teller suddenly appeared and urged Tendo to strike, but he did not, so the fortune teller killed him. Hotohori killed the fortune teller from behind and thus Houki and Hotohori witnesses Tendo's death. Miaka and Houki However, when she saw Hotohori's selfless devotion to Miaka she vowed to love him and never abandon him. Houki's former love, Shu Tendo , later confronted her, revealing his identity and asking if she would have married him had he been emperor. Hotohori fought his brother for her hand and Tendo was killed by a fortune teller. Hotohori and Houki were both hurt by this. however, it made Hotohori realize that, though he would always love Miaka, he cared very deeply for Houki. Childhood Hotohori’s childhood was filled with emptiness and loneliness. As a youngster, he felt he was unloved by his father, the previous Emperor, and his mother. During some instances, he felt a little love from his father, but felt that this is only because he is a Celestial Warrior. Even as a child he was saddled with the affairs of the entire country; but when the young Hotohori learned he was a Suzaku warrior and heard the legend of The Priestess of Suzaku, he embraced the story. He hoped the young girl who appeared would be the one to end his solitude and sadness, and like him for who he really was. Hotohori’s father died when he was fourteen, and his mother forced him to become the Emperor. When Hotohori’s mother also died, life around him became even more quiet. Hotohori felt as though he was trapped and longed for freedom. Hotohori shares pride in his destiny as a Suzaku warrior, for soon he is surrounded by people who are his true friends and share his future, finally bringing an end to his loneliness and giving him contentment. Entrusted with the crown At the tender age of 14 , Hotohori was entrusted with the crown of konan. All its land an its people were now his responsibility, being he was the one to take the throne after his father the king died. His mother was there by his side having a part in every decision that the young emperor was faced with. Being emperor is not a grand ideal role for someone so young. The seriousness of the tasks at hand can make one feel lonely and set apart from the rest of the world. And to make matters worse the young emperor had the mark of Suzaku branded on his skin, he is one of the Suzaku seven, and even more different from the general populace than before. Some despise their fate as warriors, but Hotohori can only look forward to the day the miko arrives. Despite what is said about the miko only coming when the country is on the verge of collapse. Away he dreams alone in his grand palace. Dreaming of his true love the one that will save him from the loneliness that fills his heart. Forever waiting for his priestess to arrive. Early into his reign his mother passes away, leaving Hotohori the country to tend on his own. Such a young and gragile boy with no one but his hundreds of government officials and attendants around him. No one truly understands him, he becomes lonelier than ever. Reincarnation In Fushigi Yugi Eikoden ( 3rd OVA) '', Hotohori is revived as a young boy who visits a local cemetery often named Shu Eian . During the assembly of the Suzaku warriors, he was the last one to return to his former form, despite Nuriko's threat to kill him by his sword when he doesn't come out. Relationships 'Miaka Yūki- 'Hotohori is in love with Miaka from the moment he suspects that she may be the priestess of Suzaku - and he's been in love with the idea of the priestess since childhood. Though this love is obviously more of a decision than anything else it soon becomes true adoration and Hotohori gets to know the cheerful Miaka. He selflessly cares for her and protects her. Though he does make several serious attempts to win her affections for himself he eventually gives her up for her happiness, even marrying another both to ease Miaka's guilt and to fulfill his obligation to his nation. Because they are both in love with Miaka, Hotohori and Tamahome are rivals. However, they also share a deep respect and friendship. Hotohori is willing to kill Tamahome to save Miaka when Tamahome is being controlled, but he is the quickest to forgive and welcome Tamahome back once Tamahome is free of Nakago's control. 'You Houki- 'Houki is the empress of Konan and the beloved wife of Hotohori. 'Boushin/Rezeitei -''' Boushin is his and Houki's beloved son who later became the emperor of Konan 10 years after Hotohori died. Battle Hotohori fights primarily with a sword, the gift Taiitsukun gives to him from Suzaku is a holy sword. He is also experienced in martial arts and he received extra training as a child. Death Hotohori defended his country with his holy sword in the war between Konan and Kuto until he attempted to defeat Nakago, he was easily killed by him. Still able to say few words, he hears Miaka calling him from the other world and tells how happy he was for meeting the Suzaku seven, and he tells Miaka to be happy. His body is being seen on the palace on a stretcher by the counselors. The counselors thank the remaining Suzaku warriors for making him happy, because when he was a child, he has never received true love and does not know what happiness is. Quotes'' *''I'm so beautiful it scares me! '' *''But I'm a man. '' *''It is my duty as an emperor to improve this village. '' *''Even though you're poor you still say nice things. '' *''Miaka, what happened? where's Tamahome? '' *''I don't care what happens to me! Suzaku, give me power.... '' *''Miaka!!! are you alright?! '' *''I will never let you lay a finger on Miaka again! '' *''This vessel is yours now. Use it as you wish. '' *''Ah, this is Houki, my empress. '' *''Miaka, I was so happy to have met you all......And when I met you- I was......so-...Be happy...Miaka.... Trivia *Hotohori's hobbies are fashion and reading. *He is 6 Feet 2 inches tall. *His blood type: A. Category:Male